


Welcome Home

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, established triad, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week apart, the three lovers can hardly keep their hands off one another. John and Mary plan a delightful surprise for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write a wide variety of scenarios and back stories for John and Sherlock. This is a totally separate AU from Opening Up. Still poly, but does not connect to any of my other works at the moment. 
> 
> My headcanon for this piece, is that John wasn’t really with men before, but fell in love with Sherlock, rather unconsciously, and continued to date while he sorted that out. Sherlock had only been with men before, and rarely at that, but then John brought Mary home. Everyone was surprised at how well Sherlock got on with Mary, perhaps Sherlock himself most of all. It was undeniable how well they all fit and eventually became a happy triad. Yes, they all still live in 221B. They are blissfully in love, in that truly cute, practically inseparable, new relationship phase. They have been together as a triad about a month before this story begins. Enjoy!

It was too quiet.

 

Sherlock had been gone for a week investigating a case in Switzerland and John couldn’t get away from work this time. While he sulked about it briefly, Sherlock sniffed that the case seemed simple enough and he was sure he wouldn’t really need an assistant at all. Then just before Sherlock left, Mary’s aunt got pneumonia and off she went to Surrey to care for her, leaving John alone at 221B for the first time in ages. All told, none of them had been away from each other for so long since this started.

 

The bustle of things at the clinic kept him engaged during the day. He even took on a few extra hours that they were quite grateful for. In the evenings, he watched crap telly, caught up on some of the medical journals he hadn’t had time to read lately, but nothing at the flat felt the same without them.

 

They did text, though.

 

In fact, the first day apart had started with sending Sherlock _You took my shampoo?-JW_. The reply was immediate.

 _I didn't want to miss your scent. -SH_ It made John chuckle. It was so Sherlock, he might as well have added, _obviously_. He was even more amused when he realized that it had been comforting to use Sherlock’s, which he had left behind.

 

 _The bed is lonely without you two.- JW_ was sent off to Mary.

She didn’t have her phone with her constantly like Sherlock, so it took a bit for her reply.

_I wish the bed here was lonely. Auntie Alice has 7 cats and they all love me. -MM_

_Who doesn’t love you?-JW_

_Aw. Love you too. -MM_

 

...

 

Sherlock preferred to text. Always had since its invention, its succinct nature appealing. Clear. To the point. Best of all, immediate. But now, texting didn’t suffice. He needed their voices. He needed… something. It had hardly been any time at all and he felt so _normal_. He needed. He wanted. Wasn’t it hateful? Mostly it was frustrating. And distracting. How did people do this?!

 

_How do I miss you so much when I only saw you yesterday?-SH_

_I’m just that special ;) MM_

_Miss you, too -MM_

_It is distracting-SH_

_The Work suffers, Mary. You should have come with me when John couldn’t.- SH_

_Perhaps next time? -MM_

_Indeed. it is hard enough missing one of you. Two is just too much to contend with -SH_

_I adore you, you know. Even when you are melodramatic.-MM_

 

When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Sherlock had actually called John and John used the house line to call Mary. After the initial how was your day, catching up and the like, their talk took on a distinctly more charged tone. He had never understood the appeal of phone sex. How could it be much different than masturbation?

 

But as it turned out he had been missing data. Something happened in the mixture of your lovers’ voices, describing what they wished they could do to you, and the sounds they made as they busied themselves with their own hands and you simulated their descriptions.

 

Like chemistry, the individual elements transformed tremendously when combined and this was far more interesting and satisfying than anything entirely on his own.

 

...

  
So it went for the rest of the week. Texting, an occasional phone call. At last, Auntie Alice was on the mend and Mary was coming home, with Sherlock to follow the next day, as the case was wrapped up. He was booked on the first flight he could get, but Mary would still beat him home. He was in a right mood about that, but there was nothing to be done for it.

Look what I found in Auntie’s supplies? She doesn’t sew anymore and says I should have it- MM

 

John smiled to himself, as he began to work out an idea. With just a few more texts back and forth, he and Mary had the perfect plan.

 

...

 

Mary had gotten home after John was asleep for the night, too exhausted herself to bother waking him.  It was pleasant just to share sleep, to luxuriate in the warmth of one another.

 

They had a bit of a lie in that morning, just enjoying cuddles in bed together, and winding one another up while still trying to keep to their plan. John eventually made tea and grabbed a box of strawberries. Somehow breakfast, or was it lunch by now, felt like a feast as they fed them to one another, licking sticky red juice from one another’s fingertips.

 

Eventually, they showered, delighting in the simple sensations of washing each other, hands slick with soap suds gliding and exploring as much as cleaning. When they emerged, there was only about half an hour until Sherlock was due home. Their timing had been careful and really, that should be plenty of time considering how much they had missed each other.

 

…

 

As Sherlock walked in the door, John was on the sofa wearing his jeans and nothing else and Mary was nowhere in sight. Sherlock set down his case, as John came over and began to take off Sherlock’s coat.

 

“Missed you,” John managed between kisses.

 

“I could hardly tell, John,” Sherlock quipped as he palmed John’s already half-hard cock through his jeans.

 

“Bedroom,” John said, in the tone Sherlock had come to think of as Captain Watson, which always boded well. _Fantastic._

 

Sherlock’s breath caught for a moment as he took in the sight of Mary, reclining on his bed, a purple silk ribbon tied around her chest, just covering her nipples, and a second circling her hips, the ends of the bow trailing down to cover her sex, wrapping her like a present. She looked into his eyes and smiled.  “Welcome home”, she murmured as John guided him to the bed.

 

As John began to unfasten Sherlock’s trousers, he leaned close to his lover’s ear and whispered, “After you’ve seen to her pleasure, I’ll fuck you. Not until then.” Sherlock allowed himself to be led, even when John cupped the back of his head and guided his face between Mary’s parted thighs.

 

Sherlock shivered in anticipation and began to kiss and nibble the sensitive skin of Mary’s thighs as he slid the ribbons out of the way. He understood the theory and had on several occasions enjoyed watching John. He certainly never minded the way John tasted after doing it. But he hadn’t ever gone down on a woman, himself. He, tentatively, licked a stripe over the lips of her sex up to her clit. She quivered and wriggled her hips. He did it once more, broad flat strokes of his tongue.  He was rewarded with a soft moan. He lapped at her clit, swirling around it in tight circles, then tensing his tongue to a point for more intense stimulation.

 

“Sherlock, ” _How did she manage to say his name so it became at once an exultation and a curse?_ He parted her lips and pushed his tongue gently inside, but pulled back for a moment.  

 

She tasted like…

 

“John?”

 

John smiled to himself before answering, “Hardly a difficult deduction, I know.  You don’t even really need to ask, do you? Just before you got home, Love.”

 

Sherlock let out a soft groan, as that knowledge went straight to his prick. He slid his hands under her thighs and pulled her closer, alternately licking and suckling Mary’s clit and burying his tongue between her soft lips, delighting in her pleasure and the taste of John’s come.

 

…

 

John pulled Sherlock’s trousers and pants down his thighs, not even bothering to take them fully off.  He stepped out of his own jeans, and stood aside, just enjoying the sight of them together like this, her warmer hue against his alabaster, the dusky rose of her areola just visible above the stripe of violet silk. Her head was thrown back, and she arched against him, her hair spreading in waves on the pillows. Sherlock’s fingers dented her skin as he began to knead the soft cheeks of her arse.

 

John’s reverie was broken by the muffled sounds of pleasure Sherlock made into Mary cunt.  As a surge of desire hardened him further, watching wasn’t enough. He palmed his cock, but he needed to touch them more.

 

John took a step forward and slid his hands under the tails of Sherlock’s shirt, caressing along his sides and over his hips. _Christ, he’s gorgeous_ , John thought, still marveling at the sight of his lover’s inky curls between his wife’s thighs.

 

He gently lifted Sherlock’s hips, putting him at a better angle for what he had in mind. Taking up the bottle from the dresser, he poured out a generous dollop of lube. He slicked himself and began to rut into the crevice of Sherlock’s arse, adoring every moan and appreciative whimper, the way Sherlock pushed desperately back against him.

 

As his eyes locked with Mary, he nearly forgot to breathe. John had never seen her face as she was being licked and sucked like this. Almost as glorious as the act itself. She was absolutely captivating, her cheeks flushed and her breath coming in ragged gasps now. Sensitive as she was from John’s attentions earlier and now Sherlock’s, it wouldn’t take much longer before she was coming completely undone. Between watching her and sliding his slick cock against Sherlock, nestling between the plush globes of his arse, he was nearly undone himself. The way Sherlock bucked his hips, as though hoping he could get the right angle to welcome John inside was sublime. After a few more thrusts, John willed himself to stillness. As delicious as this felt, he wanted Sherlock to be prepared.

 

He pulled back, and set to opening his lover up, so Sherlock would enjoy this as much as John knew he would. He slid a single finger against Sherlock’s tight entrance, slowly pressing in up to the first knuckle. Letting him settle into the initial stretch, he leant forward to press a kiss to Sherlock’s lower back.  He rubbed his thumb against Sherlock’s perineum as he pushed deeper, his slick finger working gently in and out. It wasn’t long before he was able to add a second. Sherlock tightened against the further intrusion for a moment and John swallowed hard, knowing just what that would feel like around his cock. When his lover was relaxed enough, he tried to spread his fingers apart just slightly, stretching him further. As he crooked his fingers just so, Sherlock shivered and moaned. The vibrations made Mary cry out, bucking up against him. Delightful to feel how the pleasure transferred through them. Pulling his fingers most of the way out, John added more of the lube before easing in a third. Almost there, now.

 

He glanced up at Mary, her eyes closed as she neared completion. He smiled to himself at the violet ribbon, now adorably askew, slipping up towards her waist. As Mary began to shudder and tremble, John withdrew his fingers and aligned himself. _Jesus, how am I this lucky?_ he thought as he pressed in slowly, more glad than ever that he had taken Mary earlier.

 

God, he knew the intensity of this sensation, of being pressed between the two of them. To have Sherlock there now, knowing just what it was like, to taste and be filled, was glorious. To know that each thrust pressed Sherlock’s face tighter against Mary’s cunt. Almost too much, taking and giving simultaneously, setting up a kind of feedback loop of pleasuredesirefulfillment until Mary cried breathlessly, “Enough.”

 

Too sensitive now for more, she shifted just slightly away, her fingers carding through Sherlock’s hair, his cheek pillowed on her thigh. He let his hands trail over her soft skin, gripping tightly now and again, needing to anchor himself somehow as they found the perfect rhythm and John’s thrusts became harder. “God, John, yes... more.”

 

Mary leant forward, whispering to Sherlock. John would love to ask her later what she had said that was making him pant and whimper, bucking back against him so deliciously. John reached around to work his lover’s cock, and his fingers brushed Mary’s hand already there. Their eyes locked, hands sliding over him together, until Sherlock went still for just a moment before the intense trembling of his orgasm began. With each spasm, Sherlock tightened around John, pulsing around his rigid length. Sherlock was shaking so violently that John needed to dig his fingers into Sherlock’s hips to keep himself properly seated, riding him through his climax. As he felt his own pleasure cresting, John groaned, his thrusts growing faster and harder until he cried out, filling Sherlock with his come.

 

…

 

Afterwards, as they lay tangled together, Mary sighed, “That was positively gorgeous! Want to see if the shower is big enough for three?”  She stretched languidly and slid out from underneath them, going to turn the water on.

 

"Up you get,“ John murmured, smiling as he nudged Sherlock to follow her. She unbuttoned Sherlock’s much abused shirt as her boys finally untied the ribbons, and exchanging a glance, began suckling her nipples as they let the water warm up. Amidst quite a bit of kissing and giggling, they learned that, while it was a tight fit, the shower was, in fact, big enough for three.

  
  



End file.
